


[podfic] Trading Tales

by kalakirya, Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bloopers Available, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Post-The hobbit, Storytelling, post-Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bilbo finds a new audience for his favorite tale."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Trading Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trading Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46072) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warning:**  crossover, post-The Hobbit, bloopers available  **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit_HP\)%20_Trading%20Tales_%20FAILED%20INTRO.mp3)**  


**Length:**  00:04:26   
  
 **Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit_HP\)%20_Trading%20Tales_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting us!)


End file.
